Dangerous Liaisons
Dangerous Liaisons is the fourteenth episode of the third season of The Vampire Diaries and the fifty-eighth episode of the series. Summary SOME ENCHANTED EVENING — Elena is surprised to receive an invitation to a formal ball, and when Damon and Stefan hear the party is being hosted at Klaus’ newly renovated mansion, they both insist on attending the event with her. Caroline and Matt also receive invitations to the ball from unexpected admirers. At the elegant party, Elena learns of a horrifying plan that could lead to numerous deaths and she must decide who she can trust with her new information. Caroline discovers a side of Klaus no one would have suspected. Finally, after an evening of violence and dashed hopes, Damon finds a new way to cope. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson *Alice Evans as Esther *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Trivia * Antagonists: Rebekah Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson. * Klaus was rumored to have a love interest in this episode. ** It was later confirmed to be Caroline. * It is revealed that Esther has returned to correct her mistake and kill not only Klaus, but all her children and restore the balance of nature. She uses Elena's blood to bind her children together as one and hopes to eventually destroy them. Finn is helping her in this plan, but Elijah is suspicious of her true intentions and questions Elena. * The Mikaelson's Ball took place in this episode. * The ball was held at The Mikaelson's mansion. * Kol tried to kill Matt. * Kol's neck was snapped by Damon. * Damon has revenge sex with Rebekah after Elena tells him that his love for her is the problem, a statement she regrets saying and tries to apologize to Damon. * Elena lies to Elijah about what his mother Esther wanted with her and not telling him about Esther's plan to kill all her children. In All My Children, he tells Elena he knows she was lying to him. * Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, and Katherine don't appear in this episode. * Tyler doesn't appear in this episode physically but his voice can be heard. Production Notes * Julie Plec described this episode as "Salvatores in tuxedos." * Jeremy, Katherine Pierce, Alaric and Bonnie don't appear in this episode. * Chris Grismer taught the cast how to dance and spent the whole weekend practicing the final scene with Ian.Chris Grismer dance * Tyler Lockwood doesn't appear physically in the episode, but his voice is heard. Continuity * Rebekah mentions Elena's betrayal, which happened in Homecoming. * Caroline mentioned the kiss between Elena and Damon, which took place in The New Deal. * Carol Lockwood was last seen in Our Town. * Caroline mentions that she won the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant to Klaus, an event that occurred in Season One. * Isobel Flemming told Elena in Season One that "As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed". This comes true as Elena enters the ball, and literally has one of the brothers on each arm. There is a running joke that Stefan (or at least sober Stefan) does not like to dance, although he always does in the end. So Elena refers to the fact that Damon likes to dance, and does not have to be asked. * It's the Second time that Damon tells Elena to her face that he loves her ( First being in Rose, but be compelled her to forget it) - just to be told that he is spoiling her plans... Cultural References *''Dangerous Liaisons'' is a 1988 movie with Glenn Close, John Malkovich and Michelle Pfeifer, based on the 18th century novel by Pierre Choderlos de Laclos.about scheming French nobles. *"Housewarming " is a tradition of bringing gifts to a family that has recently moved into a new house, or that has renovated their old one. *"Spill the beans " means to divulge a secret. Origins unclear. *"Walk into the Lion's Den " mean putting yourself in danger or in a dangerous situation. Could refer to gladiatorial games. *"She-Devil " is a woman regarded as cruel or malicious. It was used as the title of a 1980 movie with Meryl Streep and Roseanne Bar, about a fat housewife who takes vengeance on her husband when he begins an affair with a beautiful woman. *"Maserati " is the brand of luxurious sport cars. *"The Hermitage" is an art museum in St. Petersburg, Russia. One of the largest and oldest museums in Europe. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.08 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Elijah: (To Rebekah) "Leave. Are you challenging me?" :Esther: "For a thousand years its been my dream that this family could be as one." :Elena: "The Originals are throwing a ball. Like, an actual ball." :Caroline: "It's some twisted Cinderella fetish, that's what it is." :Stefan: "I think that there is more to this than some family reunion." :Damon: "No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" :Elena: "Maybe that's the problem." :Damon: "It would be rude not to dance, y'know." :Elena: "I can’t deal with either of the Salvatores right now." :Elena: (reading from card)"'Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration.'" :Stefan: "Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" :Elena: "The Original family." :Damon: "It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" :Esther: "It’s going to be a magical evening." :Klaus: "You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?" :Rebekah: "Here we go." :Klaus: "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" :Kol: "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" :Klaus: "Oh, go back to staring at yourself." :Kol: "And who are you? My father?" :Klaus: "No, Kol. But you're in my house." :Kol: "Then perhaps we should go outside." :Elena: "I'm not leaving until I know what Esther wants." :Caroline: "What are you doing here with the she-devil?" :Rebekah: "Hi. What are you doing?" :Matt: "Well, let's see. I, I went to a dance and got my hand crushed, found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself." :Rebekah: "Well, I thought maybe I'd buy you an apology drink." :Matt: "Maybe you could just leave me alone." :Rebekah: "Look, I'm, I'm really sorry about Kol; he's a lunatic." :Matt: "Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all... but I really need you to leave me alone." :Damon: "Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team . Welcome to adolescence." :Damon: "You would've broken him in a second." :Rebekah: "Are you suggesting that I can't be gentle?" :Damon: " Nope. Just that you should be with someone more durable." :Rebekah: " And who would that be? " Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures DL.jpg DL (2).jpg DL (3).jpg DL (4).jpg DL (5).jpg tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0.png tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o2_500.png tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o6_500.png vampire-diaries-02a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-03a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-07a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-08a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-09a_610-1-.jpg Vampire-diaries-06a 610.jpg Backstage-from-Season-3-Candice-and-Zach-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-27806338-600-425.jpg set2~5.jpg Rebekah seductive look at someone.png Damon and...jpg Esther in a dress.jpg|Esther in a dress Esther talks to Klaus.jpg|Esther talks to Klaus Burning paper.jpg Elena's invitation.jpg killer party .jpg|Killer party ?! Elena or Katherine.jpg Damon123.jpg Elijah and Elena.jpg Maybe Kol.jpg Klaus and Caroline.jpg|Klaus and Caroline Damon Stefan.jpg Katherine or Elena.jpg s.jpg finn kol.png|Finn got a hair cut for the ball VD3X14DL1.jpg VD3X14DL4.jpg VD3X14DL6.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg VD3X14DL2.jpg TheOriginals.jpg 47868083b4675afb616100cbabd1c291.jpg Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d12.jpg 429455 319968874707685 155535237817717 805291 982352234 n.jpg Kol Dangerous Liaisons 018.jpg Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 025.jpg Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 026.jpg Klaus' house Dangerous Liaisons 058.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 060.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 062.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 065.jpg Elena Dangerous Liaisons 087.jpg Damon sees Elena Dangerous Liaisons 090.jpg Elena Dangerous Liaisons 098.jpg Elena stefan damon Dangerous Liaisons 107.jpg damon elena stefan.jpg Klaus talking to Rebekah Dangerous Liaisons 014.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 115.jpg Mikealson family inventation Dangerous Liaisons 042.jpg|Mikaelson Family 600full-the-vampire-diaries-photo21323344.jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-photo4464.jpg elena stefan 02.jpg elijah 06.jpg elijah elena 342.jpg kol rebekah 03.jpg vd 14.jpg elijah esther.jpg finn kol 07.jpg finn drinking.jpg kol drinking.jpg klaus drinking.jpg elijah drinking.jpg original names witch spell.jpg esther finn 06.jpg witch spell link.jpg klaus drawing.jpg kol matt.jpg vd 14 08.jpg damon leaving.jpg stefan elena 9734.jpg rebekah damon 45634.jpg damon rebekah 7334.jpg damon rebekah 2353.jpg Elena Ball3x14.png the.vampire.diaries.314 (12).jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029726-1280-720.png Tumblr_m4q6fizlgy1qiavt0o1_500.jpg 996ZiuxYVVk.jpg|The Original Children Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 3x14 DangerousLiaisons 1965.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 3x14 DangerousLiaisons 1891.jpg|Rebekah wearing Matt's letterman jacket. Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 3x14 DangerousLiaisons 1870.jpg Normal 037 ball .jpg|Rebekah invites Matt to the Mikaelson's Ball. 314VampireDiaries0629.jpg 314VampireDiaries0634.jpg 314VampireDiaries0635.jpg 314VampireDiaries0638.jpg 314VampireDiaries0639.jpg 314VampireDiaries0640.jpg 314VampireDiaries0641.jpg 314VampireDiaries1522.jpg 314VampireDiaries1525.jpg 314VampireDiaries1529.jpg 314VampireDiaries1531.jpg 314VampireDiaries1532.jpg 314VampireDiaries1533.jpg 314VampireDiaries1546.jpg 314VampireDiaries1549.jpg 314VampireDiaries1550.jpg 314VampireDiaries1551.jpg 314VampireDiaries1552.jpg 314VampireDiaries1553.jpg 314VampireDiaries1555.jpg 314VampireDiaries1557.jpg 314VampireDiaries1558.jpg 314VampireDiaries1559.jpg 314VampireDiaries1562.jpg 314VampireDiaries1563.jpg 314VampireDiaries1566.jpg 314VampireDiaries1573.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3